Graphene is stripped from the graphite material and is a two-dimensional crystal composed of carbon atoms with only one layer of atomic thickness. Graphene is currently the thinnest material and is the material having the highest intensity in nature, and has a extremely high thermal conductivity. The excellent thermal conductivity makes graphene be expected as a cooling material of the future of ultra-large-scale nano-integrated circuit. In addition, the stable lattice structure of graphene makes it possess an excellent conductivity. Because the graphene has the excellent performance, it has been widely used in industry. For instance, it is applied in a display device, and is used as a graphene electrode.
At present, the manufacture of graphene electrode mainly is: usage of the transfer method, which specifically is: transferring the graphene onto the target substrate, and etching the graphene by micromachining, thereby forming a preset pattern; or, preparing the patterned metal material in advance, and forming the graphene on the metal pattern by chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and then transferring the same onto the target substrate. Although the method according to prior art can manufacture the graphene electrode of particular pattern, the manufacturing process is complicated, and the quality of the graphene is lower. Moreover, the aforesaid method makes the graphene electrode patterning more difficult and the cost is higher. Therefore, there is a need to develop a new manufacturing method of a graphene electrode so that it is more widely used in the field of electronic devices.